


Don't Talk(Put Your Head on My Shoulder)

by Cuneiform04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marauders Fest 2020, Recreational Drug Use, Regulus Black is in Love, Regulus gets in his feelings when he gets stoned, Remus Lupin is in Love, Secret Relationship, Specifically Pet Sounds, They love the Beach Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuneiform04/pseuds/Cuneiform04
Summary: Regulus Black wants nothing more than to wake up next to his boyfriend every day of the week. Remus Lupin makes a rather dramatic proclamation of his devotion over coffee and a morning joint.Marauders Fest 2020 Fic. Prompt: Secret Relationship
Relationships: Regulus Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Marauders Fest 2020





	Don't Talk(Put Your Head on My Shoulder)

Quiet humming and a slight movement from somewhere to his left pulled Regulus out of his slumber. His eyes opened slowly, blinking weakly against the pale sunlight trickling in through the opened blinds. Sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, cradling a mug of coffee in one hand with a book open in his duvet covered lap, was his boyfriend, Remus Lupin. 

Not quite ready to start his day, Regulus took a moment to watch Remus; taking in the way the sun highlighted the dark auburn and toffee tones of his hair, the seemingly random splatter of freckles covering his exposed chest and shoulders, the thin scar crossing over the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t often that he was able to stare at Remus without fearing someone else noticing, not even Remus himself, so he let his eyes roam and tucked away every little detail for later. 

As if sensing he was being observed, Remus glanced over at him, giving him a gentle smile, ‘You know, most people would try to be a bit discreet about staring at someone, Reg,’ he teased, voice deep and scratchy from sleep. 

Heat flooded Regulus’ face but he simply shrugged and pulled himself up to a sitting position, ‘Don’t act like you don’t like it when I get all heart eyes over you,’ he leaned over to press a kiss to his boyfriends bare shoulder, ‘Good morning to you too.’

Remus’ smile widened, the outer corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that made Regulus’ heart skip a beat, ‘You got me there. I do enjoy watching you lose all your posh sensibilities whenever we’re alone,’ that comment earned the older man a jab to the ribs, ‘Kidding, love. The coffee is still fresh if you want me to get you a cup?’ Trust Remus to always know the right amount of teasing to mix with his affection. 

Stretching and wincing at the loud crack that originated from his back, Regulus shook his head and made to get out of the bed, straddling Remus’ legs, ‘That’s alright, I need to brush my teeth anyway. Would you mind rolling a joint?’ he pulled on his best puppy dog look, widening his pale eyes in a way he knew Remus was weak for, ‘Please and thank you?’

Remus squirmed under his weight but nodded mutely, a soft pink coloring his cheeks. Regulus grinned and moved forward to kiss him on the corner of his mouth before pulling away and climbing fully out of the bed, ‘Ta, Rem. I’ll be right back!’

It didn’t take long for him to go through his morning routine and after wrestling with his overgrown curls and a hairbrush for a few minutes, Regulus gave up and returned to his room, a mug of coffee in tow. Remus was waiting dutifully on the bed with a joint tucked behind his ear. The window above the bed had been cracked open, letting in the sounds of London and the October rain to filter in with the opening notes of Wouldn’t It Be Nice. 

Regulus passed his coffee to his boyfriend to hold as he crawled back into bed, nestling into his side and taking back his mug, ‘Right then, thanks for taking care of that,’ he muttered, reaching up to pluck the joint out of Remus’ hair. 

The other man replied with a soft kiss pressed to Regulus’s forehead and procured a lighter in his free hand, cupping a hand around the flame as Regulus leaned into it. The joint made a low sizzling noise as he inhaled deeply, holding in the smoke before passing it to Remus. 

Regulus sunk deeper into the mattress, a calm feeling enveloping him. One hand wandered over to rest on Remus’ leg, fingers curling around the muscle there as he took a sip from his mug. A comfortable silence settled between them, passing the joint back and forth until it was over, lost in their own thoughts. 

It wasn’t often that they were allowed a slow morning like this; their relationship, only a few months old, was still a secret cradled between the two of them. What had started with subtle flirtations bloomed quickly into stolen kisses in the empty kitchens of their friends’ flats, shared smiles from across crowded pubs, and upon recent developments that involved Sirius spending most weekends at the Potters with his godson and therefore away from the flat the three of them shared, Saturday mornings spent in Regulus’ bed. There had yet to be a conversation regarding whether or not they would maintain this secret but Regulus suspected that Remus enjoyed having the time to nurture this growing thing between them. It wasn’t really a matter of their friends, including Regulus’ brother, supporting the relationship or not, but rather the potential attention is given to it once it became known. There would be a million questions, double dates with James and Lily or Peter and Mary, and even fewer moments of privacy at their flat with Sirius around. 

Regulus sighed, causing Remus to look down at where the younger man had rested his head on his shoulder, ‘What’s on your mind?’ blowing a curl out of his eyes, Regulus shrugged, tugging on a loose thread of the duvet cover. Remus didn’t push him to respond, bringing one hand up to run through Regulus’ hair as he collected his thoughts.

Eventually, he cleared his throat, ‘Have you...do you think it’s time to tell the others?’ at the brow raised in question, he clarified, ‘About us, I mean.’ Remus hummed, rolling the question over in his mind. 

‘I’ve thought about it, yes. Especially whenever Sirius gets in his mind that I need to devote more time to pulling whenever we go out. But I wanted to talk to you about it first, of course,’ he took the mug from Regulus’s hand, placing it on the nightstand before shifting them so that they were laying on their sides, chest to chest, ‘How do you feel about it?’

Regulus hid his face in Remus’ chest, ‘I think,’ he paused, mulling over the possible ways to phrase how he felt, ‘I think I would like to be able to kiss you when we got out with everyone and I would like to wake up next to you every morning instead of once a week when my brother isn’t home. I think I might’ve been afraid, at first, that you were going to change your mind about this and I didn’t want to deal with the potential pitying looks from our friends when it didn’t work between us but I don’t feel that way anymore. I’m quite sure about us,’ he finished, cheeks flushed from the rare display of vulnerability. 

Remus was quiet for a moment, the hand tangled in Regulus’ hair never ceased its gentle tugging. For a second, Regulus felt his heart sink, worried that maybe he had said too much, but when he tried to pull back a bit, Remus’ arm tightened around him. 

They locked eyes, dark green meeting pale blue, searching for the answer to the unspoken question and softening when it was found. Remus pressed a kiss to his forehead before responding, ‘I don’t think I’m going to change my mind. I’ve been more or less in love with you for the better part of three years now, Reg. That’s more than enough time to decide if my feelings are real or not,’ this information was new to Regulus, his mouth opening in a small ‘o’ shape of surprise, ‘I want all of those things too, you know? I want to be as disgustingly affectionate with you in front of our friends as James and Lily are, I want to hold your hand while we watch movies with Sirius on the couch, I want to bring you breakfast in bed and do the day's crossword naked in bed together. I want- ’ Remus took a deep breath, ‘I want to do so much with you and I would do anything you asked of me, to show you how serious I am about this. About us.’

Regulus had, he realized belatedly, started to cry, tears spilled onto his face, his vision blurring as he tried to blink them back. He felt as if his heart might burst from all the love it carried for the man in his arms but the words got caught in his throat. Surprised by his boyfriend's tears, Remus gently brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs, worry clear in his eyes. Burying his face into the crook of Remus' neck, Regulus mouthed the words he wanted to say into the soft skin there; comforted by the fact that Remus understood and felt the same way. He wasn't sure when they were going to tell their friends or what their reactions might be but Regulus knew that he would deal with all of that with Remus by his side and that made it all a bit easier. 

In the lull following Remus' confession, Don't Talk began to play, Brian Wilson's voice singing sweetly all the things they had yet to say. They chuckled at that irony of the timing, entangling themselves more under the sheets. The combination of the weed and his crying had lulled Regulus into a sleepy haze, eyes fluttering shut a few times before he heard himself mumbling, 'I love you' and just barely, caught Remus's reply of 'I love you too' as he finally went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had so many ideas for this prompt and it took me forever to decide which one to go with but I am really loving soft and sweet fluff moments these days. I also really love the idea of Regulus and Remus being together because I imagine that instead of having the whole 'opposites attract' kind of relationship, they would encourage each other to relax a bit more. I see them as having such similar energies that it would never be a matter of constantly having to balance each other out but just knowing that this person gets it and you don't have to worry about toning it down or overcompensating. It's a cute idea, idk. enjoy :-)


End file.
